Et si ?
by fics-conseils
Summary: Petit Os sur le Densi, un peu différente. J'ai imaginé une seconde fin à un épisode, ou un sorte de fin qu'on aurait pas vu en gros


Bonjour ou Bonsoir lecteur/lectrice :)

Aujourd'hui je te présente une petite OS que j'ai écrite il y a un petit moment ^^ C'est la première que je poste ici et j'espère qu'elle plaira :)

On retrouve Kensi dans le gymnase du bâtiment. La salle est sombre, une seule petite lampe éclaire la grande pièce. Les punching-ball et les sac de boxes sont tous debout autour d'elle.

Elle est posé au milieux avec ses gants de boxes, elle regarde tour à tour les sacs, regarde une dernière fois dans le gymnase avant d'attaquer les sacs. Au départ, elle tape normalement, comme on lui as appris aux entrainements, puis elle frappe un peu plus fort. Elle les alternes et les enchaine sans vraiment réfléchir. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, avec plus de rage, d'énervement, de colère.

Deeks arrive, il ouvre discrètement la porte du gymnase et fait le moins de bruit possible. Il reste de l'ombre mais son visage traduit une certaine perplexité, une culpabilité vis à vis du comportement de Kensi envers ces sacs.

Elle les frappes toujours plus comme si elle voulait les tuer, qu'ils ne se relèvent pas. Elle doit imaginer des personnes qui l'énervent ou qui lui ont fait du mal ou qu'elle déteste pour avoir autant la rage face à ce pauvre matériel d'entrainement.

Elle s'arrête quelques secondes. Deeks commence à s'avancer puis se résigne. Elle enlève ses gants de boxes, ses protections aux niveaux des pieds également. Elle respire fort avant de reprendre en frappant toujours plus forts les différents punching-ball autour d'elle. Elle frappe également avec les pieds, les genoux et toutes les parties de son corps avec lesquelles elle peut frapper.

Les poings fermés elle frappent encore et encore. Deeks la regarde ne sachant quoi faire, il soit savoir pourquoi elle est dans cet état, surement à cause de lui si il a si peur.

Les phalanges, les poings, et les pieds de Kensi deviennent de plus en plus rouge, sa peau s'abiment et elle saigne a force de frapper. Elle a mal, elle crie sous la douleur mais elle continue à frapper.

Deeks s'avance prudemment jusqu'a être près sans l'être trop.

Deeks : Arrête tu te fais du mal

Elle s'arrête en l'entendant. Elle se retourne, s'approche d'un pas vif et determiné. Deeks à un mouvement de recul. elle s'arrête devant lui en plantant son regard dans le sien. On peut lire de la colère, de l'énervement, de l'amusement et de la haine dans les yeux de Kensi. Dans ceux de Deeks c'est la peur qui règne. Il essaye de le caché mais l'attitude de Kensi lui fait peur, il doit l'avouer.

Kensi : Tu n'a pas à me dire ce que je dois faire

Deeks : Ok ... Désolé

Il se recule et elle repart vers les sacs de frappes. Elle recommence à les frapper mais elle est épuisé et elle a mal. Elle abandonne et se laisse tomber par terre à genoux la tête entre les mains pour pleurer. Deeks s'avance vers elle et s'assoit à son côté. Il se place derrière elle et l'entoure de ses jambes en l'attirant à lui. Elle se jette dans ses bras et pleure de plus belle. Il lui caresse les cheveux et la berce.

Deeks : Je suis vraiment désolé princesse, j'ai été stupide. J'aurais du tirer, je le pouvais mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu comptes trop pour moi. Mais je t'ai plus blesser en ne le faisant pas. Je t'aime Kensi. Je suis vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie.

Il pleurait aussi. Il se berçait en même temps. Il espère qu'elle lui pardonne, il est tellement désolé, il se sent tellement bête de ne pas juste l'avoir écouté et d'avoir tiré sur cet homme qui la menaçait d'un pistolet sur la tempe.

Il venait juste de passer leur première nuit ensemble, première nuit où ils avaient pu s'aimer et enfin se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Cette première nuit magique, ces sentiments si magiques, cette envie de protection de l'autre qui a faillit leur coûter la vie et leur poste au NCIS.

Et si cette épreuve leur permettaient de devenir plus fort, plus résistant, plus amoureux, plus fougueux, plus ambitieux mais plus prudent ? Si cette épreuve leur permettait de devenir de meilleurs agents et de meilleurs amants ? Pourquoi aussi ne pas devenir parents et chérir un petit enfant.


End file.
